ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 44
'''Blind Spot in the Ring '''is the 44th episode of the Hajime no Ippo anime, and it was released on August 8, 2001. Summary Despite having the advantage in position, Ippo is unable to land a single clean hit on Saeki, and the bell rings with Ippo's jab being dodged. Both fighters discuss strategies with their trainers while Date and Takamura analyze the match. Date implies he thinks Saeki will win, then he says that he will learn from Ippo how to deal with the speed. The next round starts and Ippo repeats his strategy by throwing punches that miss, but slowly push Saeki to the corner. Once in the corner, Ippo throws left jabs to force Saeki to the right so he can land a body blow on him. Saeki however, utilizes the ropes and dodges, but instead of retreating like he previously did, he attacks. Using flicker jabs, Saeki corners Ippo and begins a one sided beating. Charging forward as he covers his face, Ippo finally escapes, but he now has a swollen eye. Hiding in Ippo's blind spot, Saeki delivers a straight and the bell rings saving Ippo, who barely makes it to his corner. In his corner, Kamogawa tells Ippo to take one step at a time and not rush things as Saeki is much more confident and calm. They decide that their next goal will be one single hit for everyone who worried about him and helped him get back into boxing. The third round begins and Ippo charges forward trying to reduce the space between him and Saeki so he can always keep him in his line of sight. His opponent however, is too fast for this and escapes through Ippo's blind side and delivers a barrage of hits to his face. Ippo nearly falls, but remembering what Umezawa told him, he manages to stay standing. Ippo is exhausted to the point that he begins falling over his own missed shots, but hearing the cheers for him, he keeps throwing punches hoping for at least one to hit. Saeki, knowing that there are only twenty seconds remaining, decides to finish it, but is unable to do so before the round ends. Back in his corner, Ippo tells Kamogawa that he was saved by accidentally stumbling upon Saeki, and thanks to that, he discovered something that might help him catch him in the next round. Kamogawa does not allow Ippo to say what his plan is, given the fact that he is so exhausted he can barely speak. He tells him that all he has to do is rest and execute the plan once it is time. Meanwhile in the other corner, Saeki knows that will power is the only thing keeping Ippo standing and intends to finish it in the upcoming round. The bell rings and Saeki moves into Ippo's blind side once again and delivers several clean hits, after which, Ippo throws a punch that misses but gets closer than ever to hit Saeki. Saeki begins to overwhelm Ippo, who can barely remain standing as he realizes that his opponent is still there even when he can not see him. Saeki goes for the finishing blow, but Ippo throws a right into his blind spot, successfully hitting Saeki in the face. Ippo follows with a body blow that sends Saeki to the canvas. Surprised at first, Saeki regains his composure when he theorizes that Ippo landing that hit on him was simply a lucky shot. He checks his damages and gets back up to fight by going into Ippo's blind spot once again. Having grasped the right timing, Ippo forces Saeki out of his "safe zone" with a punch. After finally accepting that Ippo somehow knows his location, Saeki decides to time a counter when Ippo throws his right and end the fight with it. Saeki's opportunity comes by, but he freezes at the last moment for no apparent reason and is unable to follow through. Saeki decides to wait for another opportunity to counter and finish Ippo, but the latter is able to land a devastating hit again. Frustrated and in shock at the situation, Saeki is unable to figure out that it was not physical, but mental damage what stopped him from reacting when it was the right time. As he stands petrified by fear, Saeki receives a blow that sends his face up. After receiving the full power of Ippo's punch, Saeki goes down as the referee tries to get Ippo to the neutral corner. Saeki gets back up immediately but he is clearly in no condition to fight as he falls on the referee, who catches him and gives the signal to end the match. Ippo leaves the ring without even being pronounced the winner. Ippo is visited by Saeki, who wants to know how his position was figured out. Ippo responds that Saeki's precise rhythm was what helped him figure out the position, Saeki then reflects on the irony of his perfect rhythm being the reason he lost, and leaves the room. Umezawa brings water and congratulates Ippo, who thanks him for cheering. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes